bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mata Nui (Istota)
Mata Nui, znany jako Wielki Duch, był potężną istotą, która pełniła rolę strażnika i obrońcy Wszechświata Matoran w strukturze robota. Zdradzony przez Bractwo Makuty, jego duch opuścił ciało przez akcje Makuty Teridaxa i został przez niego wysłany w galaktykę. Po lądowaniu na Bara Magna został wciągnięty w wojnę, która zmusiła go do odrzucenia obaw o swoich ludzi. Biografia Ponad 100.000 lat temu, na Spherus Magna, ciało Mata Nui zostało zrobione przez Matoran pracujących w ciemności pod przewonictwem Wielkich Istot. W celu utrzymania ciała, Wielkie Istoty stworzyły Tren Kroma, który strzegł wszechświata podczas jego tworzenia. Wielkie Istoty ostatecznie usunęli go z Karda Nui i uwięzili na izolowanej wyspie, w celu zapewnienia, że nie będzie sprawiał problemów Mata Nui. Na zakończenie budowy ciała, Wielkie Istoty utworzyli ducha Mata Nui i umieścili go w specjalnej komorze pod Metru Nui, przyznając mu pełną kontrolę nad wszechświatem. Energetyczne Burze w Karda Nui, sztormy, były wskazaniami jego zdrowia. thumb|left|Kamień przedstawiający Mata Nui. Mata Nui w pełni obudzony, otrzymał kilka zadań od Wielkich Istot. Wśród tych zadań było obserwowanie innych wszechświatów, i opieki nad Wszechświatem Matoran i jej elementami, które znajdują się wewnątrz niego; dostarczanie ciepła, światła, ciężar właściwy, i zapewnienie, że działa sprawnie i ochrony przed zagrożeniami zewnętrznymi. Miał umiejętności, aby zrealizować to zadanie, jak również kilka innych zdolności, takich jak możliwość tworzenia nowych Matoran. Matoranie wznieśli liczne świątynie i sanktuaria w jego honor. Mata Nui stworzył Makuta, aby wypełnili świat Rahi, a ten wyścig serwowane Wielkiego Ducha jako Bractwo Makuty. Mata Nui stworzył później kilka innych inteligentnych gatunków, w tym Skakdi i Vortixx. Wśród jego kreacji sześć głównych gatunków, z których Mata Nui wybrał po jednym osobniku w celu utworzenia grupy, której przeznaczeniem było utrzymanie porządku. Barraki, ostatecznie próbowali obalić Mata Nui, choć Bractwo Makuty podjęło działania i pokonał ich, zyskując status Strażników spokoju i porządku. W ciągu następnych tysięcy lat, 400-letnia Wojna Cywilna Matoran w mieście Metru Nui zaczęła mieć wpływ na resztę świata, doprowadziła zakłócenia i Mata Nui zaczął chorować. Zespół Toa, kierowany przez Jovana, podróżowała do Voya Nui, odnalazł Maskę Życia i wykorzystała ją do uzdrowienia Mata Nui. Tymczasem Bractwo Makuta przymusowo położyło kres wojnie i zakończyło Rozłam. thumb|left|Makuta usypia Mata Nui,ego. Ostatecznie, Makuta zbuntowali się na dobre. Teridax, wspierany przez pozostałą część Bractwa, użył specjalnego wirusa do zatrucia Mata Nui. Otruty Mata Nui był pwoli osłabiany, a 300 lat później ostatecznie obniżyło się do utracił przytomność i Wielki Duch upadł pod Aqua Magna. Jego wpływ na planecie spowodował dużą skalę katastrofy w jego ciele, przez co mieszkańcy nazwali to zdarzenie Wielkim Kataklizmem. Wirus również uszkodził jego pamięć, usuwając niektóre wcześniejsze części jego życia od jego umysłu. W wyniku jego awarii spowodowało awarię systemu w jego kamuflażu, które doprowadził do powstania różnorodnej flory na wyspie, która zakryła jego twarz. Mimo kataklizmu, Matoranie nadal zachowali wiarę w Mata Nui. Podczas kataklizmu, Toa Mata, zespół Toa utworzony w szczególnym celu obudzenia Mata Nui został wysłany w Kanistrach z Codrexu w Karda Nui, aby rozpocząć swoje zadanie przywrócenia Mata Nui do aktywności. Jednak z powodu awarii kanistry, które leciały, wylądowały w oceanie otaczającym ciało Mata Nui na tysiąc lat, aż sygnał z wyspy, że utworzone zostało nieumyślnie wezwał Toa do ich przeznaczenia. Niestety, długi czas w uśpieniu spowodował pogorszenie kondycji Mata Nui, a on był na krawędzi śmierci. Toa - teraz przekształceni przez Energetyczne Protodermis w Toa Nuva - ruszyli po Maskę Życia, aby go uzdrowić. Jednak ich przeznaczeniem było go obudzić, nie uratować jego życie; grupa Matoran przemienionych w Toa Inika byli tymi, którzy twierdzili, że to ich obowiązkiem jest uratowanie Mata Nui z więzów śmierci. Po bitwie z gangiem Piraka, Toa Inika zmienili się w Toa Mahri i walczyli ze zmutowanymi Barraki o Maskę Życia. Podczas ostatecznej bitwy, zdrowie Mata Nui ostatecznie ulotniło, i umarł. Po śmierci, duch Mata Nui opuścił ciało, a także doświadczył trapionych mu koszmarnych wizji ciemności, które rozprzestrzeniało się nad całym wszechświatem. Jaller zdecydował się uwolnić Nova Blast i zniszczyć tym armie Barraki, siebie i pozostałych Toa. Toa Mahri Matoro udało się ożywić Mata Nui, zanim życie Wiekiego Ducha mogło zostać utracone. Ceną życia Mata Nui było życie Toa Lodu. Matoro, w ostatnim świadomym odruchu teleportował resztę Toa Mahri na Metru Nui. Mata Nui próbował ponownie połączyć się z jego ciałem, ale nie mógł znaleźć sposobu, gdyż ciało zostało wypełnione energią Makuty Teridaxa, który wszedł do ciała, kiedy duch Mata Nui ulotnił się z ciała. Mata Nui, niezdolny do powrotu do swego ciała, latał bezradnie. thumb|right|Wielki Duch powstaje. Toa Nuva powrócili do Karda Nui, gdzie pomogli Av-Matoranom w walce z Makuta. Takanuva i Toa Ignika dołaczyli do bitwy i obaj przynieśli złe wieści. Toa Światła powiadomił Toa Nuva o tym, że obudzeniu Wielkiego Ducha będzie towarzyć Burza Energetyczna, która zabije wszystkie istoty będące w Karda Nui. Toa Życia stwierdził, że Ignika rozpoczeła odliczanie do zniszczenia całego życia we wszechświecie. W końcu, Toa Nuva z pomocą Igniki, obudzili Mata Nui, który wstał z niekończącego się oceanu, a jego twarz zniszczyła wyspę, która została utworzona przez awarię. Wykorzystując swą nową moc, Teridax umieścił ducha Mata Nui w Kanohi Ignika. Po jego zapowiedzi dominacji nad wszechświatem, Teridax wypędził maskę i Mata Nui w przestrzeń kosmiczną, w celu zapobiegnięcia powrotu Wielkiego Ducha, i aby zapobiec zniszczeniu życia przez Ignikę. Kiedy on i maska dryfowali w kosmosie, Mata Nui ślubował, że wróci. Bara Magna thumb|right|Mata Nui stworzył sobie ciało. Po dryfowaniu w przestrzeni kosmicznej, Mata Nui w końcu wylądował rozbiciem się na planecie Bara Magna, w pobliżu regionu wioski Vulcanus. Ignika wykorzystała piasek i cząsteczek w powietrzu, tworząc nowe ciało, w celu utrzymania się. Choć przyzwyczajony do swego nowego ciała, Mata Nui w końcu przyzwyczaił się do ich wielkości Toa, unikając zdeptania małego Scarabaxa. Żuk nazwany Clickiem, wspiął się na jego nowe ciało i dotknął Maski Życia, stając się Tarczą Scarabaxa. Zaatakował go wkrótce Vorox i Mata Nui udało się zażegnać pierwotnego wojownika z nową bronią. Mata Nui ostatecznie złamał żądło Voroxa, i przerażona bestia wycofała się. Próbował namówić Clicka do pójścia, ale żuk odmówił opuszczenia, i wsiadł z powrotem na ramieniu Mata Nui. Agori Metus szybko pojawił się w dzięki pojazdowi Thornatus i Mata Nui wątpił w wieśniaka. Po poznaniu się, Mata Nui zapytał go o podwózkę. Agori się zgodził, i obaj ruszyli. Na drodze do wioski Vulcanus zostali zaatakowani przez Piaskowe Nietoperze, które rozbiły ich pojazd. Mata Nui, wierząc, że stworzenia są jak Rahi z Wszechświata Matoran, zaproponował mu zdjęcie maski mocy, przez co Metus od razu go wyśmiał. Byli na jego terenie. Mata Nui uderzył stworzenie, ale jego atak nie miał żadnego wpływu. Zaskoczony zachowaniem Piaskowego Nietoperza, Mata Nui w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że stworzenie bało się światła słonecznego i współpracował z Metusem aby go pokonać. Gdy słońce zaczęło świecić, Mata Nui zlitował się nad Piaskowym Nietoperzem, w przekonaniu, że nauczył się szanować powierzchnię świata. Metus wziął go do Vulcanusa, gdzie Mata Nui był świadkiem Arena meczu pomiędzy Ackarem i Strakka. Mecz był skończony, ale Mata Nui był podejrzliwy wobec Strakka, który przyznał się do przegranej i miał rację, gdy wojownik Plemienia Lodu zaatakował Ackara. Mata Nui wskoczył na arenę, wzywając Clicka, który znów zmienił się w tarczę, i nie pozwolił Strakkowi na atak na oszołomionego wojownika. Strakk szybko obezwładnił nowego przybysza, i powalił go na ziemię. Podczas blokowania uderzenia, żądło Voroxa dotknęło maskę Mata Nui, tworząc nowy miecz. Mata Nui zaatakował Strakka i zmusił go do poddania. Ackar podziękował Mata Nui za uratowanie go i zaprowadził go do swego domu. Podczas pobytu w domu Ackara, dwóch wojowników rozmawiało o zawodzie Ackara, Metus zbliżył się do nich, oferując Mata Nui zajęcie Pierwszego Glatoriana. Gdy Mata Nui grzecznie odmówił, Metus odszedł. Kiedy Mata Nui wspomniał, że jego świat był daleko od Bara Magna, Kiina wyszła z cienia, podniecona na pojęcie o udowodnieniu jej teorii o innych światach. Ackar uspokoił Toa Mata Nui, który był zaskoczony nową przybyszką, oferując swoje zaufanie do Kiiny, które rozwiało podejrzenia byłego Wielkiego Ducha. Kiina zaoferowała Mata Nui podróż do Tajun, gdzie odkryje coś, co myślała, że może pomóc mu wrócić do swojego świata, pod warunkiem, że Mata Nui zabierze ją ze sobą, gdy wróci do swego świata. Mata Nui zgodził się na umowę. Mata Nui, Kiina i Ackar pojechali do Tajun na Thornatusie Kiina przez Kanion Piaskowych Promienii. Dyskutując o możliwości zdrajcy pośród nich, zostali zaatakowani przez Skopia. Po uniknięciu ciosu stworzenia, byli ścigani przez bandę Łowców Kości. Kiina próbowała przebić się do Tajun, ale pojazd został przewrócony przez Skopio. W celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa, Mata Nui skierował się do Skopia, aby odciągnąć go. Skopio uderzył Mata Nui owocem Thornax i wojownik zaczął rozwijać plan ucieczki. Wszedł na Skopio i używając Miotacz Thornax strzelił do Łowców Kości. Ackar i Kiina dostali się do Thornatusa i próbowali uciec. Mata Nui, kiedy stworzenie wyrzuciło go na klif, użył miecza, aby przebić skały i stworzył lawinę. Glatorianie dotarli do Tajun, gdzie ranny Gresh poinformował ich, że Skralle i Łowcy Kości sprzymierzyli się, potwierdzając swoje podejrzenia co do zdrajcy. W czasie ucieczki przed Skrallami, Kiina doprowadziła grupę do Podziemnego Laboratorium Wielkich Istot, które odkryła. Berix który odkrył laboratorium, został przez innych znaleziony. Kiina początkowo odmawiała dopuszczenia Agori do pomocy leczenia rannego wojownika, w końcu ustąpiła i pozwoliła mu zbadać Gresha. Podczas, gdy Berix pracował, Mata Nui wędrował do laboratorium w celu zbadania go. Podczas poszukiwania, odnalazł pokój ukryty za symbolem Trzech Praw. Wchodząc do pokoju, znalazł inskrypcje Matoran na całej ścianie. Na dole laboratorium był szczegółowy plan coś w rodzaju byłej struktury robota i Mata Nui przez jakiś czas przestudiował to z swoimi sojusznikami. Gresh ewentualnie wrócił do zdrowia i grupie udało się uciec z wioski. Patrząc na swoją rozbitą tarczę, Gresh zapytał Mata Nui, czy mógłby mu pomóc. Ackar wysnuł teorię, że Mata Nui może wykonać podobny efekt z użyciem broni, jak miało to z żądłem Voroxa. Mata Nui dotknął bronią Ackara swoją maskę i przekształcił ostrze, dając Ackarowi broń, która przewodziła teraz jego moc ognia. Tak samo zrobił z bronią Kiiny i Gresha, również nadając im elementarnych mocy. Kiedy Ackar poprosił go, aby zatrzymał i pomógł im pokonać swoich wrogów, Mata Nui nie mógł powiedzieć "nie"; Ackar zaoferował mu w zamian bycie jego nauczycielem. Podczas pierwszej lekcji szkolenia, Ackar zapytał Mata Nui o atak, starając się pokazać wartość wojownika do przewidywania ruchów. Mata Nui zaatakował wściekle, ale wszystkie jego ruchy zostały odparte przez jego mentora. Zmęczenie ostatecznie przekonało, że Mata Nui porzucił próby i zapytał Ackara, jak mógłby skutecznie zablokować każdy ruch. Ackar odpowiedział, wskazując na ptaki latające nad głową, i polecił Mata Nui odgadnąć w jakim kierunku ptak będzie miał zamiar lecieć. Mata Nui próbował i nie mógł przewidzieć. Glatorian Ognia doprowadziły Mata Nui do Skalnego Rumaka, próbując nauczyć go tej samej lekcji. Po wyjaśnieniu, w jaki sposób poskromić Skalnego Rumaka, Ackar rzucił się na bestię. W walce, jaka się wywiązała, Skalny Rumak trafił Ackara i pokonał go. Mata Nui odciągnął bestię od Ackara i Mata Nui rozpoczął walkę ze Skalnym Rumakiem. Zwracając uwagę na ruchy istoty, Mata Nui zorientował się, powtórzył wzorzec ataku, a swój miecz użył do ujeżdżenia kreatury. Ackar był zadowolony z jego wysiłków, ukazując, że rany nie były prawdziwe, aby Mata Nui mogł prawidłowo stosować jego nauki. Czując ulgę, że przyjacielowi nie stało, Mata Nui żartobliwie zagroził Ackarowi, że zawali górę na niego za ten podstęp. Obaj następnie udali się z powrotem do Kiiny, Berixa i Gresha, aby wznowić podróż do Tesara. Chętni do testowania nowo odkrytą mocy, Glatorianie wstrzymali wyjazd do Tesara w celu przećwiczenia swoich możliwości. Po paru użyciach elementarnych mocy, Ackar zaatakował Mata Nui, polecając mu, w jaki sposób przestrzegać swoich przeciwników na swe oznaki słabości. Przyjeżdżając do Tesary, grupa przerwała trwający meczu pomiędzy Tarixem i Vastusem. Ackar oświadczył, że to koniec systemu społecznego, a z wykorzystaniem swojej nowej mocy Ognia udowodnił, że mogą pokonać Skralli. Mata Nui dano broń Tarixa do przemienienia w celu dalszego przekonania mieszkańców. Mata Nui dał Tarixowi i Vastusowi elementarne moce a także ulepszone bronie. Po wysłuchaniu, że Kiina i Berix zostali porwani przez Skralli, Mata Nui postanowił wyruszyć do Roxtus, aby skonfrontować się z Tumą i jego sojusznikami. Przed wyjściem, wspiął się na szczyt olbrzymiego drzewa, i patrzył, jak Agori przyciągali do siebie dwa kawałki Tesary. Ackar odwiedził go i przekazał mu drogę do Roxtus. Kiedy Agori udało się połączyć części wioski, Mata Nui zdał sobie sprawę, że stanowiły one jakąś postać, choć nie wytłumaczył tego Ackarowi, wierząc, że rozmowy na temat jego przeszłości będą przełożone na póżniej. Mata Nui zgodził się z Tumą na walkę jeden na jeden, gdy przybył w Roxtus, zmuszając lidera do przyjęcia wyzwania. Podczas walki, Mata Nui zauważył szkody w Tumie. Wspominając swoje doświadczenia z walki z Ackarem, Mata Nui zaczął uderzać tarczą w słaby punkt i ostatecznie obalił przywódcę Plemienia Skały. Metus przybył na arenie krótko po walce, oklaskiwając zwycięstwo Mata Nui. Mata Nui zdał sobie sprawę, że Metus był zdrajcą Bara Magna społeczeństwa, i kazał Click'owi, aby zapobiec dalszej szkody w dotarciu do Scarabaxów. Metus przedstawił plan i Mata Nui zdał sobie sprawę, że może uda się ratować jego ambicje, a byli jedynymi, którzy znali jego oszustwa. Gdy połączone wojska Skralli i Łowców Kości zaczęły atakować, masywny potwór złożony z Scarabaxów powstał z pustyni, przerażając armię. Mata Nui uwolnił Berixa i Kiinę, Click wrócił do niego i rozpoczęli walkę z Skrallami, wspierani przez armię innych Glatorian, którzy przybyli do pomocy. Mimo, iż była mniejsza niż Skralli, Mata Nui nie poddawał się, mobilizował swoich sojuszników do walki. Widząc uciekającego Metusa, Mata Nui nie zamierzał dopuścić do ucieczki Agori lodu. Wojownik pokonał jego dwóch elitarnych Skralli i dorwał Metusa. Ignorując szalone prośby Metusa, by go oszczędzić, Mata Nui złapał Lodowego Agori za szyję i dotknął go Igniką, przekształcając go w żmiję. Metus-wąż odpełzał w dal, przekonując Mata Nui, że armia Glatorian nie ma szans. Jego słowa przypomniały Mata Nui o niebezpieczeństwie swoich sojuszników i pobiegł z powrotem ich wspierać. Po dołączeniu do swoich sojuszników, Mata Nui zdał sobie sprawę, że poprzez połączenie ich broni i mocy, mogą oni liczyć na porażkę Skralli. Ich zjednoczone moce wyeliminowały armię Skralli, wygrywając bitwę. Agori zaczęli łączyć części wiosek Bara Magna i Mata Nui poszedł na górę, by obejrzeć postępy. Ackar, Kiina, Gresh i Berix zbliżyli się do niego i dyskutowali o wydarzeniu, Mata Nui nazwał Ackara liderem zjednoczonych wiosek. Gdy spojrzał na zjednoczone wioski, Berix przypomniał o znalezionej monecie i pokazał Mata Nui. Moneta przedstawiała postać robota, a na odwrocie był symbol, który był podobny do tarczy Skralli, którą trzymał Berix. Mata Nui postanowił dotrzeć do źródła tajemnicy, i podziękował swoim przyjaciołom za ich wsparcie w walkach. Były Wielki Duch razem z Greshem, Kiiną i Berixem docierali właśnie do Doliny Labiryntu, gdzie była odpowiedź na odzyskanie jego wszechświata. Patrol Skralli zaatakował ich podczas podróży, a Berix został ranny w walce. Mata Nui, wiedząc, że im stanie się krzywda na jego koszt, poprosił Glatorian o powrót do wioski, i pozwolenie samotną podróż. They respected his wishes, and Mata Nui later arrived with Click at the Valley of the Maze. Oni zrozumieli jego wolę, i Mata Nui, później ruszył z Clickiem do Doliny Labiryntu. Po wejściu do Labiryntu, Mata Nui napotkał wodę, którą może być pułapką. Wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia, i zaczął zmaganie się z wodą. Woda zamarła niemal natychmiast, a gdy Mata Nui chciał rozbić lód swoim ostrzem, to lód wybuchł płomieniami. Mata Nui uwolnił się z elementarnej pułapki, i kontynuował podróż przez labirynt. Wędrował przez labirynt do czasu, aż w końcu spotkał ruchome ściany, które zostały otwarte, aby odsłonić dwie tuziny miotaczy Thornax. Click stał się Tarczą Scarabaxa, którą Mata Nui wykorzystywał do blokowania strzałów Thornax i ostatecznie używając tarczy jako bumerangu, zniszczył wszystkie miotacze. Zmęczony po rozwiązaniu wielu problemów, Mata Nui dalej ruszył, do centrum labiryntu. Starcie ''Królestwo W Alternatywnym Wszechświecie Królestwa, Toa Matoro nie zdążył ożywić Mata Nui, i Wielki Duch umarł. Mroczne Odbicie W Alternatywnym Wszechświecie Imperium Toa, Mata Nui nigdy nie został uśpiony przez Makutę. On kontynuuje ochronę swego wszechświata, a akcje ze strony Imperium Toa nie mają żadngo wpływu na zachwianie świata. Zdolności i Wyposażenie Ciało Mata Nui wynosiło czterdzieści milionów stóp (12,192 km) wysokości i było niewyobrażalnie silne. Jego ciało było wyposażone w system kamuflażu, który aktywuje, gdy będzie obserwował miejsce. Tworzył wyspę, która kryła prawdziwe oblicze twarzy. Kiedy się rozbił, system został uszkodzony, a Energetyczne Protodermis wyciekło na zewnątrz, tworząc florę na całej wyspie. Bohroki zostało zaprojektowane do oczyszczenia Mata Nui tak, że kiedy Mata Nui zdecyduje się opuścić dane miejsce, to maszyny miały oczyścić kamuflaż. Ciało zostało wyposażone w różne systemy obronne, łącznie z miotaczami laserowymi. Mata Nui kontroluje każdy aspekt wszechświata w swym ciele, od utrzymania grawitacji, do zapewnienia ciepła. Choć jego celem było upewnianie się, że te elementy są nienaruszone, mógł manipulować nimi w celu zaspokojenia swoich własnych pragnień. Teridax często korzystał z tej mocy, od zatonięcia statków Bractwa Makuta, do zniszczenia Daxia. Choć ma chronić Wszechświat Matoran, Mata Nui czasem oderwał się od niego i często ignorował istotne wydarzenia, które miały miejsce. Ten brak troski o dobro mieszkańców doprowadził do wygnania przez Teridaxa. Teraz chce przejąć Wszechświat, i zlikwidować tyranię Teridaxa poprzez pokonanie Makuty. Hau]] Po przybyciu na Bara Magna, Ignika uformowała dla Mata Nui nowe ciało, ale nowa forma była pozbawiona mocy. Mata Nui przedstawił się Metusowi jako "Toa" Mata Nui jak chciał być uznany za bohatera, i jako taki sam jak w próbie być postrzegane jak jeden. Jednakże, mieszkańcy Bara Magna nigdy nie słyszeli o Toa, więc musiał udowodnić swoją wartość poprzez czyny. Maska i Bronie Mata Nui nosił Kanohi Ignika, w którym duch został przypieczętowany, a ponieważ nigdy nie musiał nosić Kanohi, nie wiedział, jak uzyskać dostęp do maski, i nie mógł wykorzystać swoje moce. W ciągu swojej przygody w Bara Magna, ostatecznie zyskał bezpośrednio władzę nad wolą maski. Jako Toa, Mata Nui dzierżył Tarczę Scarabaxa, broń stworzoną, kiedy Scarabax Click dotknął Igniki. Posiadał także miecz przekształcony z ogona Voroxa poprzez dotknięcie Igniki. Informacje o zestawie thumb|Left|Mata Nui w formie dużego setu. thumb|right|Mata Nui w formie setu. * Mata Nui został wydany w formie zestawu w drugiej połowie 2009 roku, nosi Kanohi Ignikę, jego bronie to Skarabeuszowa Tarcza i Miotacz Thornax. Instrukcja Mata Nui * Mata Nui został wydany również jako duży set. Nosił złotą Kanohi Ignikę (forma maski jak u setów z 2008 roku). Jego bronie to Miecz i Ulepszony Miotacz Thornax. Do zestawu dołączony jest film Bionicle: Odrodzenie Legendy. Instrukcja Toa Mata Nui Galeria Gallery:Mata Nui Trivia * Wyspa Mata Nui nosi taką nazwę na cześć Wielkiego Ducha. * Mata Nui nie zawsze przebywał na tej planecie. Znajdował się na Bara Magna tuż przed Rozpadem. * Metru Nui, Karda Nui i inne lokalizacje znajdujące się pod powierzchnią planety są '''w środku' ciała wielkiego ducha. * Set Mata Nui został wydany dwa razy w drugiej połowie roku 2009. * Wszystkie wyspy na oficjalnej mapie wszechświata BIONICLE są ułożone na kształt ciała Mata Nui. * Mata Nui obecnie nosi Kanohi Ignika. * GregF powiedział, że Mata Nui ma 60 milionów stóp (18 milionów metrów = 18 tysięcy kilometrów) wysokości. * Podczas jesieni została wydana jeszcze jedna, większa wersja Mata Nui. * Mata Nui w formie tytana to jedyny (poza Clickiem) zestaw bez nowej "głowy". * Mata Nui ma aż 100 002 lata. * Mata Nui mógłby wyrządzić planetom duże szkody, jednak jego wyposażenie służy głównie do obrony. * Na jednym ze zdjęć z filmu widać że za Mata Nui jest Vorox. * Można kupić Clicka jako set. * W filmie, Mata Nui'emu głosu użyczył Michael Dorn. * Mata Nui naprawił prototyp swojego ciała i wyruszył by jego Duch osiadł w tym ciele, aby mógł pokonać Teridaksa. * Toa Mata Nui to forma niekanoniczna. Odkąd Kanohi Ignika sttworzyła ciało dla Mata Nui, pozostało ono w niezmienionej formie. Także sama forma maski jest niekanoniczna( co prawda jest ona złota, jednak nie wygląda ona jak forma z 2008). Jedynie Miecz Mata Nui można uznać za kanoniczny. Pojawienie się *''Kroniki Mutrana'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Dużo Zabójstw Toa Tuyet'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Narodziny Mrocznego Łowcy'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Przygody BIONICLE 1: Tajemnica Metru Nui'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Przygody BIONICLE 2: Próba Ognia'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Komiks 17: Dyski w Niebezpieczeństwie'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Komiks 18: Nasiona Zagłady'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Komiks 21: Sny Ciemności'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Przygody BIONICLE 4: Legendy Metru Nui'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE 2: Legendy Metru Nui'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Saga/Nadzieja by Lady Kopaka'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Przygody BIONICLE 6: Dolina Mroku'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Przygody BIONICLE 7: Sieć Visoraków'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Przygody BIONICLE 8: Wyzwanie Hordika'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Komiks 23: Zemsta Visoraków'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE 3: W Sieci Mroku'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Przygody BIONICLE 10: Pułapka Czasu'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Komiks 2: Otchłań w Mroku'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Komiks 12: Nieograniczona Moc'' (Nie Wspomniany Imieniem) *''Kroniki BIONICLE 3: Zemsta Makuty'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła (Książka)'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Komiks 15: Sekrety i Ciemności'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Legendy BIONICLE 1: Wyspa Zagłady'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Komiks 1: Czy Wszechświat Zginie'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Legendy BIONICLE 2: Mroczne Przeznaczenie'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Legendy BIONICLE 3: Zabawa Mocą'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Legendy BIONICLE 4: Pamięć Zła'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Legendy BIONICLE 5: Piekło'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Komiks 6: Web Comic'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Legendy BIONICLE 6: Miasto Zagubionych'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Komiks 8: Morze Cienii'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Legendy BIONICLE 7: Więźniowie Otchłanii'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Komiks 9: Bitwa w Głębinach!'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Sny o Zagładzie'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''W Ciemnościach'' (W Wizji) *''Komiks 10: Śmierć Mata Nui'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Komiks 11: Śmierć Bohatera'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Legendy BIONICLE 8: Upadek'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Legendy BIONICLE 9: Cienie na Niebie'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Komiks 12: Królestwo Strachu'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Bracia w Wojnie'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Legendy BIONICLE 10: Bagna Tajemnic'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Zjednoczeni w Lęku'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Królestwo'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Blog Takanuvy'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Komiks 14: Koniec Gry'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Komiks 15: Mata Nui Powstaje'' *''Animacja Ostatecznej Bitwy'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 11: Finałowa Bitwa'' *''Komiks 3: Odrodzenie Bohatera'' *''Pustynia Niebezpieczeństw'' *''Komiks 4: Przed Burzą'' *''Wyzwanie Mata Nui'' *''BIONICLE: Odrodzenie Legendy'' *''Zemsta Metusa'' *''BIONICLE: Odrodzenie Legendy (Książka)'' *''Komiks 5: Labirynt Strachu'' *''Komiks 6: Koniecz Podróży, część 1 *''BIONICLE: Oficjalny Przewodnik po BIONICLE'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - Miasto Legend'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Bestie Rahi'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Mroczni Łowcy'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Świat'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Przewodnik Makuty Po Wszechświecie'' *''BIONICLE: Przewodnik Mata Nui Po Bara Magna'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: Finałowa Kronika'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Animacja Promocyjna Legend Glatorian'' *''Przygotowanie do Bitwy'' *''Glatorian Arena 2'' Kategoria:Glatorianie Kategoria:Tytani